


[SuperDick]渴望

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: SuperDick 同人文 [5]
Category: DCU, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, superdick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Dick填Superman的洞
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Clark Kent
Series: SuperDick 同人文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108961
Kudos: 1





	[SuperDick]渴望

[SuperDick]渴望  
Itch  
注：原作：dc综合  
Cp：Dick Grayson/Clark Kent  
《The Witcher》梗

渴望  
有人对Superman说“你内在的裂痕，你脑中触摸不到的渴望，让你痛苦不堪，彻夜难眠。”（That hole inside you，that itch that can not be scratched that bums your brain，keeps you awake at night）  
正当此时，Nightwing大义凛然地站了出来，对Superman说，“你渴望的就是我，Dick!” 


End file.
